Users of mobile communication devices with reasonably sophisticated personal information management (PIM) applications have an option of associating a digital image with the information in each entry in an address book portion of the PIM application. This option provides an advantage in that users can associate an image of a face, for instance, with an address book entry. This may be of particular use for a user with an extraordinarily large number of entries in the address book. Where a telephony application is available on such a mobile communication device, and a telephone network to which the mobile communication device connects provides calling line identification (CLID) information, the mobile communication device may enhance a call display application. Upon receiving an incoming call with corresponding CLID information, the call display application may perform a lookup of the destination number and/or name provided in the CLID information and display the image (if any) associated, in the address book, with the destination number and/or name. Names for this lookup and display feature include “Picture Caller ID” and “Photo Caller ID”.
However, while Picture Caller ID is a popular feature, there remains a need for an efficient manner by which to distribute digital images for associating with address book entries and for use with Picture Caller ID.